Reagan and Ryley's Adventures in Randomness
by Depraved-luv
Summary: Ryley finds weird but hilarious footage of random stuff.
1. Randomness Part One

**Reagan and Ryley's Random Adventure**

**On couch **

Ryley: Hey...Reagan...

Reagan: What?

Ryley: I got some cool arse video footage...wanna watch it with me?

Reagan:_ catious look _What's it about?

Ryley: _mumbles_ Snape

Reagan:_ glares _WHY WOULD I WANT TO WATCH SNAPE!

Ryley: BUT REAGAN! It's supposed to be SUPER FUNNY!

Reagan:_ sighs _FINE!

Ryley: _grins victoriously and puts in DVD_

**Video footage**

Snape: _comes into view...he glares at something in the shadows_ What do YOU want!

Thing in shadows: _whines at Snape_

Snape: _sighs and mutters under breath while walking away_ Retard needs to be put out of his misery.

Thing in shadows: _growls and tackles Snape! _

Snape: _screams like a girl! _LUPIN! YOU WHORE! GET OFF! _tries to push Lupin off_

Lupin: RAWR RAWR meow RAWR! _gnaws on Snape's shoulder_

Potter: _walks into view with Weasley and Granger...gives Lupin an odd look_ Erm...Professor Lupin? Are you all right?

Granger: It must be the full moon.

Weasley: _cocks head_ Is...is he CHEWING on SNAPE! _falls down laughing_

Snape: _trying to push Lupin off...still_

Lupin: _finally gets bored, licks Snape's face and runs down hallway...in nothing but pants_

Snape: I think I'm scarred for life.

Potter: _stutters_ He...he didn't have pants on!

Granger: _oogles Lupin_

**On couch**

Ryley: _blinks rapidly_ Lupin didn't have pants on...he was gnawing on Snape! _cracks up laughing_

Reagan:_ falls off couch laughing _THAT WAS FREAKING HILARIOUS! GOOD STUFF! GOOD STUFF!

Ben: _hears laughter and comes into room...eating ice cream_ What are you two laughing at?

Ryley: _shifty eyes_ Nothing...right Reagan...

Reagan: Totally._ sits back on couch _That was classic Ryley, just classic.

Ben: _whines_ TELL ME!

Ryley: _throws shoe at Ben_

Reagan: It involves Snape...and RYLEY got it. Are you SURE you wanna see it?

Ben: _wide eyes_ UMM...NEVERMIND! _runs from room _

Ryley: _cracks up_ That was great...wanna watch it again?

Reagan: HECK YES!


	2. Randomness Part Two

**After watching the movie about 3 more times, Reagan gets up**

Reagan: Want some popcorn while I'm up?

Ryley: _rewinding video_ Yes I do!

Reagan: _walks into kitchen_ Got it boss.

Ryley: _salutes and plays video_

Ben: _walks in drooling over Kikyo picture_

Ryley: _pauses tape_ What?

Ben: I'm hungry...

Ryley: There's a kitchen and..._gasp_ there's food.

Ben: _mumbling, walks into kitchen_

Ryley: Now maybe I can watch without being int-

Ben: _screams like a girl_

Ryley: _throws remote down_ NOW WHAT!

Ben: _from kitchen_ NO! USE WATER!

Reagan:_ from kitchen _You're not being helpful!

Ben: _from kitchen_ No! You can use WATER to put out fire.

Ryley: _runs to kitchen_ FIRE!

**In kitchen, which is filled with smoke...and the microwave is on fire**

Ryley: _tear_ It's beautiful...

Reagan:_ frustrated _Ryley...there's a squirrel outside.

Ryley: _runs outside_ SQUIRRELS! RAWR!

Reagan:_ to Ben _Now while she's out there looking for a squirrel, keep her out there.

Ben: _shudders_ She'll beat the crap outta me!

Reagan:_ thinks for a minute _I'm willing to risk it!_ continues to put out fire_

**Outside**

Ryley: _runs around tree_ Mister Squirrally come to Auntie Ryley! I just wanna be your friend!

Squirrel: _flicks Ryley off_

Ryley: IT'S ON MOFO! _tries to climb up tree, slides back down_

Ben: _sitting on porch, watching...obviously nervous_ She's gonna hurt me...she's gonna hurt me...

Ryley: _bored with squirrel, and looks at Ben_

Ben: _doesn't notice Ryley, takes out Kikyo picture and drools more..._

Ryley: _mad, stomps over to Ben and looks at picture_ AHH! MY EYES! MY YOUNG PURE MIND! _covers eyes _AHHH! _takes picture and runs inside_

Ben: NO! NO! NO! GIVE IT BACK! RYLEY!

Ryley: _runs inside into kitchen to Reagan, who put out the fire and cleared the smoke _LOOKIE! LOOKIE! _hands Reagan the picture_

Reagan: examines picture of naked Kikyo Ben's?

Ryley: _nods_

Reagan: _hands Ryley picture back_ I saw it coming.

**Inside once again**

Ben: NO! I need that picture! That's my happiness!

Ryley: _rips up picture_

Ben: _drops to knees, arms in air_ NOOOOO!

Reagan: _walks over to window and struggles, but gets it open _I don't think cooking is my strong point.

Ryley: What was your first clue?

Ben:_ in fetal position _I need Kikyo...need...yes need...

Ryley: _kicks Ben _Kikyo lover...

Reagan: _opens another window _Hey why is Cody coming here?

Ben: CODY! CODY! _runs outside_ CODY!

Ryley: _chasing Ben _WAIT BEN! I WANT TO KICK YOU!

Reagan: Wow. He cures fast.

Cody: _coming inside _Yeah so...that's why I came over.

**Cody walks in, Ben behind Cody and Ryley behind Ben...continueing to kick him**

Ryley: HA-YAH!

Ben: STOP!

Ryley: I like chicken.

Ben: _growls and walks away_

Reagan: He has a printer in his room...and the internet.

Cody: Did he get a naked Kikyo picture?

Ryley & Reagan: Yep.

Cody: _shakes head_ I saw it coming.

Ryley: _gasp _He could have a stash...a whole box of 'em!

Reagan: _cleaning up kitchen _Yeah, we figured that.

Ryley: LETS RAID BEN'S ROOM TONIGHT!

Cody: _whispering to Reagan _I think she's lost it.

Ryler: _running around in circles _PANTY RAID!

Reagan: _whispers back to Cody _Can't loose what you never had.


	3. Meet the Randomness Characters

**Meet the Characters**

**Ryley:** Ryley is like 5' 3" and extremely...well Ryley-ish. She's the one that gets ahold of all of the random footage. She is super random cuz she likes to make her friends laugh. She hates squirrels with a passion and tends to set stuff on fire. She is a MAJOR pyro. She's seriously morbid and writes dark stuff...but you'll find that out later. She also tends to be the leader and like to beat up on Ben...she is also called butterfly sometimes

**Reagan: **Reagan is slightly taller than Ryley...but very fun to be with. It doesn't matter how stupid some plot of Ryley's is, there is about a 90 chance she'll do it...just because it will be seriously funny. She tends to get mad about stuff that Ryley could care less about. She loves squirrels and often puts them out when Ryley sets them on fire...she also takes away the matches. But she's been through pretty much everything Ryley has so they relate on alot of stuff. This is dragonfly.

**Ben: **Benis a total push over. He does pretty much anything and everything Ryley and Reagan ever tell him to do. He agreed to being stapled to a tree by Ryley. He is totally sane...except for the fact that he hangs out with two girls who aren't allowed to leave the country anymore...or play with fire...or play with sharp things...or anything fun. Yeah, he likes to play with sharp things too...but Ryley and Reagan always wind up hurting him with it...cuz they ROCK!

**Cody: **Cody is like Ben, except he doesn't live with Reagan and Ryley...so they don't beat him...all the time. Cody is like the one and only slave. When the girls and Ben have something they don't wanna do, they heap it on Cody. AND HE DOES IT! Which rocks face. So when he does come over (which is normally to play with Ben) he usually leaves with bruises...cuz Ry-chan and Rea-chan are abusive owners.

**A/N:**

These are original characters...based on real people. Butterfly is me (Ryley) and Dragonfly is Reagan. So the thing is, that's what Ben and Reagan and Ryley and Cody are like in REAL LIFE. These stories are stuff I WOULD actually get and Reagan WOULD actually watch it. Ben WOULD actually want to know what was going on then leave as soon as he found out what it was about. Cody actually IS like a slave and really DOES do what we don't wanna do. And it's not going to be just Harry Potter, I plan on doing Lord of the Rings, Pirates of the Caribbean and the list goes on. But it will mostly be movies cuz alot of the box I've read aren't there...I checked.


End file.
